


all this talk

by decidingdolan



Series: us two [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Jessika Pava's POV, M/M, Second Person, the classic Poe & Jessika banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidingdolan/pseuds/decidingdolan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe plans a surprise for Finn's birthday with his right hand pilot's help, but not without her snark, Rey being her cute self and more of Finn's baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all this talk

  

 

 

>   _Two souls don’t find each other by simple accident._
> 
> \--  _[Jorge Luis Borges](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwordsnquotes.com%2Ftagged%2Fjorge-luis-borges&t=ZGRhZGI1YzNmMDU3Y2VhOTdkYTY2NDY0NjFkOWM1ZmY4ODUyNWQ4NixjRjZRWFZPNA%3D%3D)_

* * *

“Dameron, I can’t believe this.”

You’d half expected a normal (sort of) day at base, until he showed up. Leaning against your door, hands in his pocket and lips in a straight line, with eyes dripping enough warmth to heat up Hoth.

_Hm._

He shrugged, wordless, and you waved the door open. Beckoned him in. He followed, tentative, brisk steps. Stood in the middle of the room and stuck out like the sore thumb he was, amidst all your mess.

(Rey never did seem to complain.)

No sooner than words came spilling out of him was you holding up your hand, voicing your surprise.

He groaned.

“ _Jessika_.”

First names. Rope the eternal bachelor into love, and he wasn’t kidding around.

(Oh yeah. This was definitely, definitely _it._ Big time. Even the most obtuse to love could tell.

Hell, Rey knew. And she’s been alone most of her life.)

“Does that boy even know about this—“

Dameron replied with one long exaggeration of an exasperated sigh.

(Normal Dameron: tolerable. Dameron in love: hilarious, but prickly to the nerves. Very. Didn’t seem to take jokes well.)

You slapped his shoulder.

“Speechless, huh. I knew it was bad, but not this bad.”

He shut his eyes, palm on his forehead. “… _You’ve_ been talking to Rey. Should’ve known.”

_Took you long enough._

"Hey, I'm right smack in the middle of this thing. If it goes belly up, we'd have to take care of you and lover boy's broken hearts."

"Don't...call him -- he's not--"

"Oh. So you haven't."

"No."

"Unbelievable."

_“Thanks.”_

Rapid fires. Took around a year before you settled into a rhythm with him. And then it was just like everything else—the so-called mystery was solved.

Except you’d refused an exclusive interview with _Teen!X Wing Weekly_ ’s _Inside Poe Dameron_ scoop for his sake.

(Repeat: _his sake_. You deserved a raise.)

“—but would you do it?”

Dameron’s staring at you, eyes all stars and galaxies. He’s got hopes. And this kid was pretty much the luckiest new Resistance recruit alive.

“It,” you chewed your lip, “What, help you corrupt an innocent ex-stormtrooper?”

He scoffed, waved a hand to nowhere in particular. “ _Corrupt_.” Dameron pronouced the word with an edge, like he could taste the kid’s lips. Ah. Time to coax the stories out of him by way of some namana.

“Pava, he’s hardly innocent.”

You tilted your head, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh. So you _have_."

( _Definitely foreplay. Most definitely_ oral _. Definitely_ —)

"Shut up."

"Again, I can't believe this."

"...that I’m a romantic?"

Dameron’s pushing his hair back like one of those classic film stars, pink dots coloring his cheeks.

Had to elbow him in the ribs.

“That,” you held up a finger, “I know from Day One.” His lips twisted into an un-Dameron-like pout, and you were quite proud of yourself. “I just _know_ that about you. But you’re a puddle of goo, and he’s just a kid. Who’d have thought.”

He had his arms crossed at his chest. “You don’t know him like I do.”

Your eyes widened. “Uh. Too much information there. I do the listening. Counseling’s not my thing.”

Right then and there, he started muttering something along the lines of, “Should’ve asked Snap…” to which you’d fired back, "Oh no. No, Dameron. You know I know the most about all this. You know I'm the ideal middle person for the mission--"

"--because I don't know Rey like you do."

(Oh. It’s on. _It’s on_.)

"Don't change the topic."

(Loved when you could take charge over him like this. In matters of the heart, he was no longer in charge.)

“So you want me to kidnap him for you.”

Dameron looked close to exploding.

(In a good way.)

"In the highly distorted and condensed version of my request, yes. I'm asking you and Rey to stall him long enough so I can set up my thing."

You gave him a thumbs up.

"Surprise him with all the trumpets and fanfare, got it. What'd he do for you again? Cookies?" Side question. It was a rumor around base. Even Rey couldn’t get the exact details.

"Muffins, Pava. It’s his birthday, no big deal.”

And you’re laughing at how nonchalant he pretended to act about the whole thing (and utterly failing at it.)

"He's got _the_ intergalactic heartthrob playing a song just for him, I'd say it's a pretty big deal."

He smirked back, finger on his chin. "...I take it you did understand me."

"Of course. I'm just concerned for the boy's sake. Doesn't know what he's up against, poor thing."

You scanned him, head to toe, lips mouthing an “Eh.”

He grabbed your hand.

"I'll be good. I always am."

"Oh, you'd better be."

* * *

 

“Are you sure, Jess?”

Radiant Rey of sunshine was sitting on your bed, back against the wall and pillow on her lap. You were her after-training break, and you’d loved to continue being so.

“Dameron’s a good guy,” you inched closer to her on the bed, fingers stroking her bare shoulder. The girl shivered. Bit her lip, but did not let out a sound. Your nerves may have been railing against your better conscience for the slightest second. “But you didn’t hear it from me.”

“ _Jess._ ”

Lovely.

How you’d want to have that sweet voice moaning your name. In your ears. Underneath you.

But first things first.

(Damn it, Dameron.)

“I’ve known him too long. Trust me.” You were sitting opposite her now, both hands on her knees, and Rey did not flinch.

This girl was too much.

"I do. I do. But this is Finn. I'm worried about him, and I've only talked to Poe couple of times."

“I know, babe,” you said, stole a kiss at her cheek. Smiled when you saw a faint red shade appearing. “Dameron can handle himself.”

“It’s your friend I worry about.”

Her lips met yours, gentle and soft. Rey’s kisses lasted. The girl's kiss was a curious study, long drinks from a tall glass.

“Good.”

You gasped when she pulled away. Rey grinned, all smug. She could stick her tongue out at you and still be so cute.

“Worst comes, you get to hear him play a song,” you planted one on her bare shoulder (thank God for tank tops.). A moan.

_Response. Win._

“And I’m telling you, he doesn’t do that for just anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Impromptu fic. Dialogue initially typed on iPhone while waiting in one of the longest lines (ever). For that Fourth Year Engineering ring fitting (American engineers. you don't get us. no, ya don't.)
> 
> Oh, yeah.
> 
> Am having so much fun with Jessika :). 
> 
> TBC!
> 
> xx to you lovely readers, my sincere thank you's! <3
> 
> Finn will be making an appearance next (it's inevitable :P)


End file.
